Year of the Spark: January 21st
by Sparky Army
Summary: A small addition to Conversion. The twenty-first installment of a years worth of Sparky stories!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**Note from the Author (Serised)**: Okay, so the story I wrote didn't copy when I tried to convert it, and I, being the stupid person I am, didn't save it, so I had to come up with a brand new story the day I had to post. -huff- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, even though it's not the best I can do. By the way, it's set in season two, shortly after Conversion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Emotions**

**By: Serised**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It had been not even one hour after Carson had left John before the nightmares began. He stayed back and watched the Colonel trash and wither in his bed. He kept mumbling Elizabeth's name over and over again, his entire face screwed in pain; sweating up a storm. Just as Carson was about to reach to his ear and activate his radio to ask Elizabeth to come down to the Infirmary, John woke up.

He was disoriented for a moment, trying desperately to fill his lungs with much needed air as fast as possible. He closed his eyes, bringing the palms of his now human hands to his eyes, shaking his head and muttering to himself. He looked up directly into Carson's eyes, and for a moment the Scot was taken aback at the sheer amount of pain and emotion contained in them. The Colonel beckoned him over, and it took a second before the doctors legs responded. Reaching to side of the bed, he heard John whisper, "Get Elizabeth." The pain in his eyes said enough, making up his mind. Patting the Colonel on the leg, he walked away, activating his radio for real.

"Elizabeth, this is Carson. Come in please." He hoped that she hadn't gone to bed, but knowing Elizabeth, she was still in her office doing paperwork.

It took a moment for her to respond. "Yes, Carson?"

"Uh, well, you have someone in here that would like to have a word with you, sooner rather than later, if you know what I mean..."

"Is he awake?" she cut in? He could hear the pain in her voice. Carson looked over at John, who was in the same position he had left him in. "Aye."

"I'm on my way," she told him.

She made it there in under five minutes. The look on her face spoke volumes. She was worried, and ever so tired, though she would never admit it. It could only be told by the bags under her eyes that she tried so hard to cover up with makeup, but ended up failing. She couldn't quite grasp the idea that she too, along with everyone else, needed sleep to keep them going throughout the day.

Ever since Colonel Sheppards accident, Carson could probably take a stab and guess that she had probably slept the equivalent of three days in that time span. He looked up at her, as her tired eyes met his. They silently asked if she could go in, and he nodded his head. She wasted no time reaching the bed side of her second in command. He walked over and pulled the curtain around them, just so they could have a brief moment of privacy.

The moment he saw her, he began to say "I'm sorry" every chance he got. She rushed over to the bed and sat down beside him, taking him into her arms as he began to sob silently. Her own silent tears began to streak down her face and into his hair. They both remembered the moment clearly, as if it had only happened seconds ago. In a rage of anger, he grabbed her neck, picking her up and slamming her into the wall. She struggled, her eyes pleading with him to stop, to realize that he was still human, that he still had human in him. That moment seemed like an eternity to her as she looked back on it. After he dropped her and stalked out of the room, it took all her will power not to go after him herself, but somewhere deep inside she realized he was almost out of time.

He was trembling now in her arms. John pulled back, his eyes brimming full of unshed tears, and looked into her own. The look he gave her spoke volumes, yelling that he was sorry for the pain he caused her unwillingly. Her look told him it was okay, and he burried his head against her shoulder as she ran her hand through his hair, the other running up and down his back.

They stayed like that for hours, until both so tired and spent from crying they fell asleep together on the bed. Elizabeth had tucked herself against John; one of his arms around her waist and their hands were clasped. One of the nurses who worked the graveyard shift had kindly thrown a blanket over the pair and drawn the curtain, where they stayed the entire night.


End file.
